Longing Glances
by a3superwink
Summary: ..and in that moment I have my first full and conscious thought "What a marvelous way to die".  Something I have been meaning to post but never had the time till now.
1. Chapter 1

Longing Glances

Orange haze consumes me, I feel it all around me. Slowly drifting my body in no particular direction, suspending me in my uncontrollable yet blissful state. I close my eyes, lost in the thoughtlessness of my mind, bringing my psyche to a complete halt. Leaving my senses at the mercy of my ever eluding friend, my orange haze. Then all at once I gasp, bursting my eyes open in search of the source of the soft wafting scent that awoke my senses from there unconscious slumber. My eyes raking through the seemingly never ending miasma of orange, desperate in their search. Frantically pushing through my ever thickening haze, still searching. My lungs begin to burn for air as I continue deeper. Chasing the scent that brought me out of my nothing, moving full force into my haze. Suddenly I am pressed back, no longer able to breathe, surrounded by the beauty that is this scent, and in that moment I have my first full and conscious thought "What a marvelous way to die".

My body shoots up as I awake, lungs heaving as though id decided to take a nap underwater. Becoming aware of my bearings I realize I am in my room. The gray of the morning coming in through my window, putting a gentle glow on what little decorations I have. I glance knowingly to the corner of my room and see Claudia watching me. She looks worried so I give her a half hearted smile, she returns it with a slight frown and I can literally feel the lecture that she is about to give me. "You really scare me sometimes Ashley" I scoff and slowly begin to step out of bed. "Yea well sometimes I scare myself" smirking and crossing my eyes at her as I look into my mirror. Frowning and fussing with the tips of her hair "I don't know how you can think waking up every morning like that is ok to joke about. I mean I'm your girlfriend and it scares me how you can be in the deepest of sleeps with me here next to you then suddenly I need to jump out of be just so I don't get hurt by one of your thrashing limbs. But then twenty minutes later you can wake up, chipper as ever and completely unaware that you spent all of that time thrashing and screaming. You know its just-". My ears perk up "I was screaming?" She gives me a crazed look as though I should know "Yes you were screaming! I thought you were being killed in your dream or something. You should really go.." I tune her out as I enter my closet in search of clean clothes.

"Hmmm" I wonder where my black…. ahh yes there they are, my favorite black jeans. I throw them on with my purple panda t-shirt and black and purple vans and I all set. I take a quick glance in the mirror, shake my curls around, making sure they are just messy enough. I am actually feeling good about today, don't ask me why I just have a good feeling. I look pretty decent today, I am such a secret badass. I peek out of the closet, only to see Claudia still going on to herself about what I "need" to do and decide if I don't stop her now she might burst. "Hey babe can you give me a ride to school? I don't really feel up to driving right now" I pout a bit and look convincing. Immediately brought out of her thoughts she smiles "I would love to" I smile back and pretend to fix my hair in the mirror. I try and avoid long periods of eye contact when it comes to Claudia, she takes it as a sign to confess her deep and undeniable love for me and everything about me. And quite honestly that's a lot to take in before 9 am. Don't be mislead though, I truly do love her. She is sweet and though a bit bossy she has good intentions so I smile and bear through it.

Tired of "fixing" my hair I turn and smile as I realize she's been watching me this whole time. Closing the distance between where we each stood I kiss her cheek as she wraps me into her arms. "Your so adorable you know that Ashley?" I smirk "haha I try". I quickly kiss each of her lips and leave the room. Not because I didn't want to have a make out session or anything I am just running late.

Soon enough we are on our way, I hold Claudia's hand as she drives, all the while I stare out the window into the orange glow of the L.A. morning. As she enters the parking lot I pull myself out of my stare and turn to her and smile. "Thanks for the ride babe" I give her a small kiss "ill see you later right?" I ask somewhat hopefully. "No, remember its Thursday I have afternoon classes today so your on your own, but ill try and swing by later tonight ok?" the joys of having a college girlfriend. I look to her "sure thing, I love you" and I am out of the car by the time she can rush out the "I love you too".

Let me know what you think, I have been concocting this one for a while so I want to know if I should post the other chapters I have.

-A


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so just for those of you that were confused, this portion of the story is in Ashley's POV. And when I do switch to another characters POV I will be sure to make it clear.

Chapter two

Walking through the parking lot I feel a slight breeze and I slow my steps and begin to enjoy it. Making it to the schools front gate I stop and lean against fence. I always thought it was funny how a fence is supposed to stop us from leaving when you can walk out the front door of the office and have no questions asked ha I guess that's security for you. I hear Ian's footsteps as he comes up the walk of the parking lot "hey there person" I say as I wrap my arm under his and kiss his cheek. "someone's perky this morning haha" he says as he smiles at me. "Ha what can I say, you how much I just love school Ian" "Yeaaah ok Ash". Walking in the main building I feel the air conditioning rush over me and so begins the blur that is my morning classes.

By the time lunch came around I was exhausted, Ian and I are headed out through the gate to his car. He's honestly my rock, I tell him everything, and he always has the best advice on everything. If I don't know what to wear I go to him, if I am having lady troubles or even man troubles (which sadly happens more often than id like to admit) he's my guy. Though he always has a baseball cap for literally every occasion, even prom, he is the best guy I know and I love him.

We head over to Joey's Pizza and sit in out booth (it's the one with the purple padding) and that's when it happens. It was one of those moments where time and space just stop, I forget I have to the ability to breathe and my eyes are to seem to no longer want to blink. To say she is beautiful is an understatement, she is simply beauty. Her hair a golden blonde, flowing just past her toned shoulders. Skin that looked as though she was kissed by sun. Slowly my eyes drink her in. Each long and firm leg, the small dark green wife beater she was wearing, and her short shorts, god, if I wasn't already sitting Id of gone weak in the knees. Wait…no she can't be coming this way….oh god she is. She reaches Ian and I and gives the most amazing smile, my heart might have just stopped. "Hi Ian" she says as she plops down across from me. I look to Ian for an explanation as to why a goddess has decided to join us. "Ash this is Spencer, I just met her today in my English class." Seeing the puzzled look on my face she explains "Yea I actually got moved up into the advanced class because my last school finally forwarded all of my files and what not. So now I finally have all the classes I'm supposed to". "So you just moved here?" I'd be more than welcome to show you around, hell I'd take you to the moon if you asked. "No actually I've lived here for a while now, I started here in the fall." Damn. So much for showing her the ropes around here, though I can still show her the handcuffs, the whip, and that nice little..woah I need to keep my mind under control, remember your girlfriend. You love her. Pull yourself together. "Ash?" I refocus and look up into the bluest eyes ive ever seen. "You ok? You sort of went off into space for a second" Ian says as he has the hugest smirk on his face. He enjoys watching me squirm like this. "Perfect" I say as I give him my best sarcastic smile.

The three of us take an extra long lunch, though I don't really talk much, only here and there to ask Spencer questions. So far I've learned her favorite candy is dots, she has two older brothers, and we are both dog people. I love the way she talks, she has this way of moving her lips to where she could say anything and I would riveted. She is mid sentence an I am mid staring session when Ian interrupts and rushes off to work. I glare at him as he leaves, he knows how awkward I can be. Spencer, unphased by Ian's exit smiles at me. "So I suppose we should be on our way too, I mean who knows what we missed in those last three classes that we will have to make up" she says. I frown slightly, I wasn't quite ready for her to leave "yea your right" I say. I am standing and ready to walk away from the booth when she grabs my hand, looks up at me, gives me that amazing smile and says "You need a ride?" I silently thank god an answer "yea I do actually haha". "Great" she says "I wasn't ready for you and I to part ways just yet either" she says to me with a smirk as she walks towards the exit. Suddenly I feel completely over my head.

Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome.

-A


	3. Chapter 3

All will be answered in time, however just so everyone is clear no one in this story has any "supernatural" powers. Haha I generally don't flourish in that type of writing.

Chapter 3

I didn't think much when I slid into the passenger seat of Spencer's old yellow VW Bug, I mean really in all honesty who would think anything terrifying would happen to them in a bug? Not me. I knew that was my first mistake the second she skidded out of the parking lot. The moment her car was on the road I all but welded my hand to the passenger door, I feel my heart race as I look over and see she's reached 90. It's when I look at her however that I stop breathing. The sun is illuminating her hair and body, giving her a picturesque and undoubtedly angelic look. I stare in awe of her, though in the back of my mind I know I shouldn't, I know once I start I won't be able to stop. But its too late to fight it. Spencer must feel my eyes because she looks at me and smirks. "See something you like?" she says to me and I quickly turn away and smile to myself.

We finally stop at what appears to be a park, I turn to ask what we're doing here and realize she's already out of the car. So I rush to follow her, "Hurry!" she yells back to me as she begins to run through the grass. I run and try to keep up but she obviously must run more often than I do. She runs towards a forest like group of trees, I move faster to catch up but she must have turned because I can no longer see her straight ahead of me. Out of breath I reach the spot where I last saw her "Spencer!" I call out but get no answer back. I decide to make a left through the trees, every few steps calling out for her, still no answer. I turn, ready to walk back to the spot I last saw her when suddenly I'm pushed to the ground. And there she is, on top of me, in all of her glory, with that smirk of hers. "Well well well" she says "It looks like I've found the perfect spot" and with that she rolls her hips into mine slowly then rolls right off of me and onto her back right next to me. My eyes are still wide with shock, I can't believe she just did that, and I can't believe I just let her. I mean I may have just creamed my jeans and I think- whoa focus she just said something too you "hmmm?" She says " I said look over there" as she points up. I follow the direction with my eyes and see a family of birds. The mama bird is talking to her baby, cooing in such a low tone I didn't even notice it at first. Her baby all the while peeps and wiggles it's head around, clearly happy to be spoken to. We lay there for quite a while just watching the birds. I turn to look at Spencer and see she has her eyes closed, I pause then ask "So other than the cute birds, why did we come here?" She smiles, sits up and answers " Because I figured I should get that frown off of your face, beautiful faces like yours shouldn't frown." I'm still thinking of what to say when she's back on top of me.

My whole body goes stiff and she smirks knowing the effect she's having. "why?" she asks "what did you think we came here for?" I open my mouth to answer her but it's too late, her lips are on mine and I loose any thought I may have had. Slowly she kisses and sucks each of my lips, taking her time. I move her to lay on top of me and deepen our kiss, my body hums as her body touches mine. I no longer have the ability to think, all I know is that I want to touch her anywhere and everywhere. I take my hands and slowly rub down her sides, gently moving under her shirt I scratch down her back, causing her to moan softly. She presses her hips into mine and I break our kiss and press back. I reach down and try to unbutton her shots, wondering why on earth buttons have to be so difficult when she stops me. I look up at her puzzled and she quietly breathes out a small "not here". "ok" is all I can say back as I catch my breath. Eventually we each stand, and begin to brush ourselves off. I am picking small grass pieces off of my pants when she wraps her arms around me from behind. I lean back into her as she takes hold of me, she's claimed my body as hers. Whispering in my ear she says "you ready to take this somewhere else beautiful?" As though a trance kept me from speaking I nod my head yes. She places a small kiss on my neck, takes a hold of my hand softly, then proceeds to lead me out of the trees. I follow her, without so much as even a second thought. I am on a Spencer high and I have no intention on coming down.

Something to think about.

-A


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not posting sooner, I've been a bad girl. A few weeks, few run ins with the law, and a girlfriend have gone by. And the only things I'm certain of are A: I am single B: I am single and C: I need a place to live haha but as I sort this out ill be sure to try and post more often.

Skin. All I feel is skin. All I can smell is the soft sent of her skin. As I lick from the bottom of her smooth stomach and up her chest all I can taste is the salty sweat that is glistening all over her skin. Spencer's breath hitches as I slowly kiss up her neck. My bed creaks as I move on top of her, leaving no space between us.

I'm floating, drifting along. When I open my eyes to my orange haze, my entire body begins gliding in no particular direction. Then suddenly there is the smell, not particularly sweet or even rank. It's like I am breathing in the earths natural smell. I move my body head first towards the scent, then all at once my lungs are filled with water. My haze that was once innocent and orange, is now brown and trying to drown me. I try to swim up to the surface but I have no idea which was is up so I push franticly in any direction. Soon my lungs begin to burn. I hear a faint screaming then a deep voice calling to me "Ashley Ashley!" I look to the sound and suddenly I can see the surface. I swim upward with all of the strength I have, and as I reach the halfway point I freeze, my right arm refuses to move anymore. I try to keep moving with my one arm but I sink lower. With no air in my lungs, everything begins to slowly fade to black, I half heartedly reach up to the surface.

I wake up, taking in a huge breath of air. Slowly catching my breath, I take in the sight of my room, turning to the other side of my bed, it appears that I am the only one here. Great, I am pretty sure this is a new low for me. Not only did I cheat on my girlfriend with a girl I just met, but she didn't even care to stay till the morning, or even say goodbye to me. Figures. I slowly work my way out of bed and to the shower. I take a quick shower, rush and get dressed and head for the door. I jump into my car and speed to school. I run through the parking lot and across campus trying to beat the bell, and just as I turn the corner and into the right hallway the bell rings. "Damn!" late again, I need to hide. If security catches me late again I get detention for half the day and I am so not down with that happening again. So I rush to the nearest bathroom, no one even bothers to check in here. I decided to fix my hair, I was in such a rush I just kinda left it the way it was. And that's when I hear it, a soft moan, so quiet that if I wasn't paying attention I would of missed it. I freeze, on the verge of laughter I glance back through the mirror and l see two sets of feet in the farthest stall. Another moan comes from someone in the stall much louder than the first so I head straight for the door. I peek out looking for security then, seeing no one I make for the next hallway. I make it to the corner of the hallway, glancing in each direction of the main hallway. I see at the far end of the other hallway security slowly making their way up and down each hallway. I rush back down the hallway ready to run the long way around the school so as not to get caught. I look back hearing footsteps getting closer, and slam into someone and the open bathroom door. We both fall to the floor, and as I rush to get up a girl at the door way to the bathroom says "Nice one Spencer". I look down and see a disheveled looking Spencer "Hey Ashley" she says. I quickly jump my feet, glare at her "What the hell" I say, but before I can say anything else "Hey you three, lets go! Detention!" Damn. There goes my day. I shuffle my feet ahead of the others, today seriously sucks.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome.

-A


End file.
